No Reason
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan are the closest of friends. So when something goes wrong, they must set aside differences to save one they love. For Christiangirl56, hope you like it. Implied Kogan and Jarlos
1. Chapter 1

**No Reason**

Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan are the closest of friends. So when one stops talking to another, there has to be a reason.

_For Christiangirl56, hope you like it. Sorry it's so short… It's the real people, and it's during a day on set. _

Kendall's POV

I… a famous actor, that caused girls and women to swoon, was crushing hard… on another guy… I, Kendall Francis Schmidt, had a huge crush on one of my best friends. Logan Phillip Henderson… I loved the boy. Ever since I laid eyes on him, during the auditions for Big Time Rush. I fell head over heels for him. I have been gay since I was 17, and had feelings for one of my co-stars.

As soon as I found out I had gotten the part, Carlos Pena, had became my close friend. Being gay himself, I found it easy to be out in public, and talk about the cute waiter we had of a hot guy across the room. He confided with me about his crush on our 4th friend, James Maslow. So I knew I could trust him with the secret of my crush on Logan. The day I told him, he smiled, gave me a hug, then said we could totally double date someday. I laughed. Yeah maybe someday.

The morning had started out normal. We came in at 8 o'clock, ready to film scenes. It was for our new episode, Big Time Girlfriend. I sat off stage, and watched as James and Erin, who played as Logan's love interest on the show, shared a fake kiss, then one with more heat. I noticed Carlos tense up at the kiss.

-He doesn't really like her… you know that- I texted him.

-Yeah I know…- He texted back.

Soon we had done half of the show, when the bell rang for lunch break.

I grabbed a sandwich from the cart, and headed to the break room for lunch.

"Hif Kenfah." Carlos smiled, his mouth full of sandwich.

"Hey Carlitos." I laughed. "Where's James? And Logan?" I glanced around.

"Not sure. So how's the Logan crush going?"

"Fine..." I sighed.

"Just fine?" Carlos raised an eyebrow to me.

"H... hey guys." James ran over with an apple. I noticed his hair was kinda messy and his shirt was askew.

Soon Logan was walking over, his cheeks flushed and his lips bruised.

I smiled to him, as he took the spot next to me.

"Hey Kenny." He smiled to me.

"Hey Logie."

We continued to eat, and talk about our day.

"Well I have to go get something from my car." Logan said, standing.

"I'll join you." I said, grabbing trash.

We threw them away, and headed out to the parking lot.

"What are you gonna get?" I asked as I followed him through the parking lot.

"A medical book. Reading material for during off set" Logan said as he pulled open his car door. "Here it is!" He pulled a large book from the back seat. "I get bored during scenes I'm not in." He said opening the book to a marked page.

"You always read those books." I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "And that's why I like you."

"What?" He asked, lifting his head out of the book. "What did you say?"

"I like you… a lot…" I said again.

"Really?" He asked, setting the book on the roof of his car.

"Yeah…" I paused, running a hand through my long hair. "I have since I met you, back in the auditioning process… I just didn't know how to tell you… I'm so sorry…" I sighed.

"Hey…" He rubbed his thumb over my cheek. "I like you back."

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah." He giggled, his cheeks growing bright red.

"Met me in my dressing room, at 7. After work…" Logan said, grazing his hand across my chest, before walking back to the studio.

7 came around, and I waited for Logan to get done with his scene.

"Hey Kendall, can you help me with something?" Carlos opened the door across the hall.

"Sure." I laughed at his shortness, and walked into his dressing room.

"Over here." He said pointing to a corner. "I can't reach enough to string the lights."

"I got this." I chuckled and lifted the string of blue onto a nail. "There ya go bud."

"Heh thanks Kendall. I'm trying to have a contest with James to see who has the cooler dressing room." Carlos said, rolling out a rug.

"Shag carpet? Really?" I asked, running a hand over it.

"Yes! I got it from my basement!" He laughed.

I stayed and helped him add more neat items to the walls. A poster of yourself?" I asked, helping him thumb tack a large poster to his wall.

"Of course. I mean I can't have a poster of the four of us in here… while I get dressed and what not… That's just creepy." He laughed.

"Yeah… that really is." I shivered. "Remind me to take down my poster later…"

"Heh I will." He laughed. I heard talking in the hallway and figured it was Logan.

"Well I gotta go. I'm meeting Logan in his dressing room."

"Oh you sly dog you!" Carlos shoved me to the door. "Have fun!"

I laughed and closed the door.

As I started to knock I heard voices coming from the room.

"Shh… I don't wanna get caught…" Someone said.

"No need to worry, no one will." I heard another say.

"No... James..."

'James… in Logan's dressing room?' I pushed the door open a bit more, so I could squeeze in. I tiptoed to the curtain that hung in the doorway.

Peaking through, I could see the back of James, and the arms of someone else.

"James… s…stop… I can't let Kendall find out… he really likes me…" My jaw dropped as I saw Logan reach up and run his hands through James' hair. I moved back behind the curtain, and slumped against the door. 'How could he…' I could feel my eyes start to sting, the beginning of tears, and I quickly ran out of the room.

"Kendall?" I heard Stephen ask as I ran past him to my own dressing room. I locked the door, and fell onto the couch, tears falling freely now.

"Kendall… you okay?" I heard Stephen knock on the door.

"Y…yeah. I'm fine." I said, hoping he would leave.

There was silence for a minute and I figured he had left.

-Hey man, you okay? Stephen just texted me saying he thought you were upset- Carlos texted me.

-I'm fine. Really- I said back.

-Really? Wanna talk about it?- He asked back.

-Nah… Maybe later though-

-'Kay-

I tossed my phone across the room, It hit my chair, and plopped to the floor. Pulling my knees to my chin I opted to start crying again.

'No…' I stood, 'I'm not gonna cry over a guy.' I sniffed. My phone buzzed again.

-Hey where are you? I waited for you in my dressing room- I saw the text and threw my phone at the wall.

I took off out my dressing room and down the hall to Logan's dressing room.

"Logan! Open up!" I pounded on the door.

"Oh hey Kenny… I waited…" He stopped as I grabbed the collar of his shirt, and slammed him up against the wall. "Kendall… are you okay?"

"Shut the…" I stopped as Carlos ran out of his dressing room.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing…" I released Logan from my grasp, and ran out of the building to my car.

I sat with my arms on the wheel, and my head in my arms.

"Kendall… Kenny!" I looked up to see Carlos knocking on the passenger side window.

I unlocked the car, and he hopped in.

"What happened?" He finally asked.

"Carlos… I'm a fool… and so are you… They never liked us…" I sobbed.

"What who?"

"James and Logan, they never liked us…" I looked over to him, tears in my eyes, and on my arms.

"How do you know?" He asked, worried.

"I… I saw them kissing… in Logan's dressing room." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Reason**

Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan are the closest of friends. So when one stops talking to another, there has to be a reason.

_For Christiangirl56, hope you like it. Sorry it's so short… It's the real people_

Carlos' POV

"What? They couldn't... are you sure?" I stumbled over my words. "You positive it was James?"

"Yes..." Kendall sniffed, his eyes red and puffy. "I saw Logan with his hands wove through James hair!" He said, slamming his hands on the dash of his car. "Damnit I was so stupid!"

"Kendall... what are you gonna do?" I asked, feeling tears of my own surface.

"Don't know." He sighed. "Well I should head home."

"Y... yeah. Me too. Night Kendall. See you tomorrow." I climbed out of the car, and watched as he pulled away.

I wrapped my arms around myself, and a tear fell down my cheek. I hated myself for thinking he would love me back. I walked back over to the curb outside of the studio and pulled out my phone.

"Mom?"

"Hey Carlitos. You okay?"

"Can I get a ride home? Please?"

"Did you forget to ask James?"

"Y...yeah... I just forgot to ask, and he left already." I hated lying to my mom.

"Sure hun. I'll be there within the hour." She smiled.

I put my phone into my coat pocket, and hugged my knees.

"Hey Carlitos. You need a ride home?" I looked up from starring at the concrete, to James' hazel eyes.

"I'm fine James..." I said sharply.

"Wow... what with the rudeness?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Nothing James..." I stood quickly. "I just don't want to talk to you."

"What? Why?" He asked, placing a hand on my arm.

"Just leave me alone James!" I yanked my hand away and stormed off.

I continued to walk till I reached the wooded area behind the studio.  
I kept walking, outlining the woods.

I pulled out my phone as it started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Carlos... mijo... where are you? I've been waiting for an hour."

"Oh Mami... I took a walk. I'm sorry. I'll just meet you at home."

"Oh okay mijo. Be careful."

"I will Mami. Love you."

"Love you, bye." I hung up.  
I decided to go deeper into the woods.

As I ventured over more fallen trees, and rocks, my phone beeped, signaling no service. I figured I had been walking for well over 2 hours.

"Dang..." I sighed and decided to turn back. Only... it hard gotten a lot darker... and I gasped. I was lost...

"Shit..." I looked around. No service... no help... I was most definitely fucked.

"Wha?" I looked up to the sky as I felt something drip on my nose. And then the sky decided to downpour on me.

"God!" I yelled out.

I decided to just pick a direction and start to walk.

Kendall's POV

"Hello?"

"Kendall? It's Mrs. Pena."

"Oh hello. Is everything okay?"

"Well 4 hours ago, Carlos called and said he needed a ride home. But an hour after he called, and I arrived, he wasn't there. So I waited. And then when I called, after waiting for almost another hour, he said he'd just meet me at home."

"Okay?"

"That was over 2 hours ago. And I'm worried. He said he was taking a walk. And now it's raining."

"I'll go look for him Mrs. Pena. Don't you worry." I said and hung up.

"Where you headed Kendall?" Kenneth asked and I ripped open the closet door.

"I have to go find Carlos! His mom can't find him!" I yelled, and pulled on my rain coat, and rain boots.

"Aw Ken-dork has to go find his wittle boyfwend!" Kevin walked over and chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up Kevin! He's my best friend!" I screamed.

"Take this." Kenneth tossed a flashlight at me. "It's water proof."

"Thanks Ken." I smiled before running out the door and into the warm LA rain.

I ran all the way back to the studio.

"CARLOS! CARLOS! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed out, trying to be louder than the thunder, and pounding rain.

"CARLOS!" I yelled again. "Damnit..." I sighed and stepped in the doorway of the studio, yanking out my phone.

I hit speed dial 2 and pushed the phone up to my ear.

"He...hello?" A drowsy Logan asked.

"Logan... It's Kendall."  
"Oh hey... I thought you were mad at me."

"Shut up and listen... Carlos is missing. And I have a feeling it's because of your messing around with James, but that's another story. I need your help."

"He's lost?"

"Yes... Now I need you to call James and meet me at the studio. And bring a flashlight! Both of you!"

"Okay!" He said and hung up. I pushed speed dial 4 and hoped it would go through.

"HELLO? HELLO!" I heard him answer.

"CARLOS!"

"KENDALL! HELP I'M LOST! AND..." My phone beeped.

"Damnit... He lost signal." I closed my phone and pushed it deep in my pocket.

Soon I saw headlights.

"Kendall!" Logan and James jumped out of James' car, and ran over to me.

"Okay. I can't stand to look at either of you at the moment, but our friend is out there!" I said to them. Logan looked to his feet and James looked upset as well. "You both have flash lights?" They held up two flashlights. "Okay. He's lost somewhere in the woods. In an hour, we **have** to meet back here. No matter what! I can't have you two getting lost." I said. "Now go!" I screamed as we took off into separate parts of the woods.

"CARLOS!" I screamed out for my friend.

Carlos' POV

I kept sloshing through the mud. I was completely soaked, and my shoes were filled with mud. But I knew I couldn't stop.

I cursed to myself as lightning lit up the sky.

"KENDALL! !" I screamed out, over the thunder, and loud rainfall.

I just wanted to go home... I wanted to see my friends again. I started to get upset. I wanted James to love me, not Logan.

"Carlos!" I heard a faint call of my name.

"KENDALL! I'M OVER HERE! I'M OVER HERE!" I yelled out again.

"CARLOS!" I heard him yell out again, then a blinding light from a flashlight fell over me. "Carlos!" I felt myself pulled into a hug.

"James?" I asked into the brunettes' chest. The smell of cologne was what tipped me off that it wasn't Kendall.

"Oh Carlos! I was sooo worried! I thought I had lost you!" He cried out.

"Lost me? You don't even like me..." I shoved him away. "I heard about you kissing Logan... Logan likes you... WHEN HE KNEW I LOVED YOU!" I screamed, tears falling, not that it was noticeable.

"You love me?" He asked taking my hand in his, afraid we would get separated.

"Yes I do! I love you! But then you made out with Logan!"

"No... no... he was practicing... on me... for when he kissed Kendall..."

"What?" I gasped.

"I only have room in my heart for one person. And that's you." He said taking my cheek in his hand.

"James..." I paused as our lips connected.

"Come on... Let's get you home."

Kendall's POV

"CARLOS!" I screamed out once again. "CARLOS!" My throat was starting to hurt from all the yelling.

"CARLOS! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled as I sloshed through the mud.

"Kendall?" I saw a light shine my way.

"Logan... Have you found him yet?"

"No... You?" He said sadly.

"Nope... Well we need to head back. It's been an hour."

"Kendall... before we went searching, you said you didn't even want to talk to James or I... Why?" Logan asked.

"Well... because... earlier, I went into your dressing room, to see if you were there, and I saw you kiss James, and you said, 'James stop. I can't let Kendall find out. he really likes me.' And I saw you two together..." I sighed, and watched the light from my flashlight dance along the ground.

"Oh... that... Kendall! You have it all wrong! Yes I was kissing James, but I was practicing..." He stopped sloshing through the rain.

"Practicing?" I relayed back.

"Yeah. For when I finally got to kiss you..." He said.

"Logan... are you for real?"

"Yeah. I really am. I haven't kissed another guy before... and I wanted my first REAL kiss to be good... and with you..." He said, walking up to me. "I love you Kendall."

"I love you to Logan." I said and softly connected our lips. "Now come on. Maybe James found Carlos." I said, and we continued to make our way back to the studio, hand in hand.

As we finally got out of the woods, and onto concrete, I could see James standing under the over pass by the studio.

"KENDALL! LOGAN!" I saw a shorter silhouette running to us.

"CARLOS!" I dropped Logan's hand and ran full force at him. "You worried me!" I hit him on the shoulder.

"Sorry... So did Logan and you work things out?" He asked, noticing Logan walk up and take my hand in his.

"Yeah. Did you and James?"

"Yep!" James smiled and wrapped his arms around Carlos' torso.

"Come on, let's get out of this rain." I said, and we headed to James car.

Sometimes, even if you're mad at one another, your friends, will always be your friends. Even for no reason.

_oh hey look, crappy ending! :D lol hope you all liked it! REVIEW! LIKE A MAD PERSON!_


End file.
